Many people face recurring problems with abdominal fat protruding over and around their clothing, especially with lower-body garments that cinch at the waist. Designers have produced a variety of garments and undergarments designed to help conceal undesirable bulges of abdominal fat caused by garments that cinch at the waist (known as the “muffin top” effect). However, a continuing need exists for improved garments and undergarments that can restrain, smooth, and conceal undesirable bulges of abdominal fat.